


The Doctor's Vacation

by AwkwardDalek



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDalek/pseuds/AwkwardDalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way to get coffee, the doctor takes a quick stop for a vacation, but this vacation may not have been the best idea.  Meanwhile, Clara starts to think about how the doctor is not as great as she used to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Vacation

“Wvooo Wvooo Wvooo” The Tardis had landed near a building on a planet not too far away from earth. At least not for the doctor. This doctor was looking for a new place to explore while on his way to get a coffee for Clara. As the 12th incarnation he was not very good at simple tasks like getting a coffee for someone, and had to have adventure. Since he had never seen this planet before he decided to go on a small vacation here. It seemed nice enough. Sure, the place had steam from pipes squirting out everywhere and ugly graffiti on every building, but hey, what could go wrong!  


As the doctor walked along the sidewalk he realized this place may not have been the best place to vacation at. If the broken pipes and graffiti weren't enough, the odd planet had strange noises coming from each alleyway the doctor passed. Of course being the man he was, he thought to check out was the noise was coming from. The doctor turned to one of the alleyways and peered down the long path. Seeing nothing there he went in. Suddenly a large crack was heard. The doctor turn around.

***

Clara was growing quite bored of sitting and waiting for the doctor to come back. She sighed and got up from her chair.

“He can never keep track of time!” She said to herself. It was true. The doctor was always getting lost in an adventure while Clara had to teach a class full of annoying kids who were always getting on her nerves. “I’ll just be a minute!” She said recalling what the doctor had told her.

“Liar.” She muttered under her breath “Probably saving another planet without me! The old doctor would have never done that. He would always remember to take me with him.” She growled. “I mean, come on!” Taking her laptop off the counter, clara pulled it into her lap and started working on her online papers for school.

***

“No! No, no, no, no, no!” The doctor screamed. The cracking noise had been a large brick wall closing the entrance to the alley. The doctor paced up and down the path, his head in his hands.

“Why, why, why?” He didn’t understand why bad things always happened to him. Reaching for his sonic screwdriver he prepared to run. But the screwdriver was not there. 

“Arrg! Must have left it in the Tardis!” He grumbled. How was he supposed to get out now? So instead of trying to leave he turned and went the opposite way. He had come in here to find out what that noise was, so why not find out? He carefully stepped towards what seemed like a door. Seeing as he didn’t have his sonic, he simply tried the doorknob. To his surprise the door swung open to reveal a small box of weird looking creatures.

“Now, what are you?” The doctor said staring at the squishy aliens who were making the odd squeaking noises that he had heard before. They were quite cute, with their blue jelly like body and their kitten like faces. As the doctor went to pick one up it screeched out a horrifying sound and bit him. He stumble back as waves of pain hit him and his blood flowed out. He didn’t know what kind of poison the creature had put inside him, but whatever it was had made his blood go black and had made him remember his worst memories. 

“Ahhh!” Screaming in pain, the doctor slammed the metal door and fell back. The cracking was heard again and the brick wall was soon gone the doctor ran to the Tardis as fast as he could and went inside. He scanned his finger and saw that the poison was slow moving and easy to remove. Sighing he decided to go tell Clara of his ‘Vacation’.

***

Clara was very glad to hear the sound of the Tardis materializing in her living room. She had spent hours on her papers and was only half way down. She needed a break and some coffee would be nice. She ran downstairs to greet the doctor who had a small bandage around his finger.

“Oh Clara, have I got a story to tell you!” The doctor started. Clara was not amused. She didn’t see any coffee and he had done something exciting without her! “So I decided to go on a little vacation on a planet I had never seen before but-” Clara cut him off. 

“Wait just a minute!” She yelled. “First of all, how dare you go on an adventure without me! And not even get me any coffee?” She glared at him.

“Oh! The coffee! You see I meant to but-” 

“Oh! I meant to!” Clara mocked. “And what was it you said? Oh yeah. ‘I’ll be back in no time with the best coffee you’ve ever tasted!’ “ She said very angrily. 

“I’m sorry Clara! So sorry. I was late wasn’t I” He said sadly.

"Three weeks late!” Clara practically screamed. She was growing sick and tired of the doctor leaving her for weeks and coming back and apologizing. A loud slap echoed throughout the apartment. “Ouch!”

And the doctor never went on a ‘vacation’ by himself ever again.


End file.
